TDWW Aftermath
(theme song of Aftermath) Bridgette: Welcome to TDWW Aftermath we will meet the contestants but before that let's do some interview the contestants. Geoff: Some went through a lot in a little and others vice versa it's gonna be intense Bridgette: The FInal 5 are shocking Candace is one of the most evil people I have ever seen she attacked a girl with an artificial leg. Geoff: And Isabella, the one who wanted to quit to save Phineas Bridgette: Wendy who had received no respect until Ukraine Geoff: Sandra, an amp, umpu Bridgette: Amputee Geoff: That thanks she was in a close relationship with Soul and is a huge fight Bridgette: And last but nowhere near least fan favorite Lisa most likely to win and very knowledgable Tracy You went for happy to cynical in one episode what happened: Lisa stopped trying completely and I knew she should go How does it feel being first out: Irritating Was it annoying watching all the other episodes: Very I want to be in the Final 5 but I'm not George You were seen as a klutz do you agree: Yeah I always have bad stuff happen to me I once broke my arm 3 times, dislocated my finger twice, broke my leg 3 times, and broke my spine 5 times in one season Do you blame yourself for your elimination: Mostly yes I didn't keep track of my teams possessions soon costing us the game but if Thor had crossed we would've won If you could replay the game what would you do differently: Try to be more careful about what I do and where I keep things Buford When you quit what intentions did you have other than to leave the plane: Nope You seemed so calm then you went bizerk what happened: The plane was just so annoying nothing to do there and no food to eat According to your friends you don't call losing to a girl as counting why: Because men are genetically stronger than women and if a woman wins it's obviously rigged Rufus Why did you start bullying Phineas: It was pure strategy to drive Phineas insane so his team would fall apart and one by one they would be eliminated and my team would win What do you think you did wrong: Nothing I was smarter, stronger, funnier, more strategic, kinder, better looking,and more relaxed than anyone else Do you have any friends left: No surprisingly I was the best person there and very few people like me it's weird Irving You creeped everyone out by burrowing your head into Phineas's bag why did you do that: I wanted to see what lurks inside Do you agree with Candace's questioning on why it's called a pair of pants: No Phineas doesn't so I don't How are you feeling that Phineas and Ferb are gone: They are not gone they are just being quickly taken out to be brought back in after they heal they are too awesome to be out Stacy You accidentally eliminated yourself are you more or less upset about that: More just the fact that I was eliminated due to trying to save my best friend is completely ridiculous You saved your best friend so was this act intentional or not: Not at all I was just saving Candace I didn't know it would cost me the game but being eliminated sure beats being attacked or killed by a bear Are you still on Candace's side: Of course the stress of the game is getting to her so she's acting like she wouldn't normally Baljeet When you insulted those two homeless people why were you so upset: The intensity of the game was going straight to my cranium I just couldn't handle it and my rage exploded and I just took it out on them I felt really guilty after what I did If you weren't put in control of tilting the sled would you still be in: Not sure, everyone still didn't like me from when I insulted those 2 guys but tilting the sled so much it hurt everyone costing me so I guess yes. When Buford quit you were saved how did you feel: Relieved that I could have a chance to redeem myself and I knew I had to do it as soon as possible but I didn't know whether or not I could but I knew it was a matter of time before I was eliminated Mandy Who do you feel should have been out: No way I sjould have won I was more deserving than anyone else especially Candace Do you believe that you jinxed your team : No I just thought our winning streak would continue on like it did it was a task of luck How does it feel that both of your brothers beat you: Irritating I'm in control of them and I should still be in the game instead of Candace Jenny If Phineas and Candace weren't immune would you have voted for one of them: Yes but Phineas I thought he needed to go then Are you upset as not being seen useful: Not really at least I stayed a while How does it feel being 1 of only 3 Candace supporters: Weird I thought Cnadace would have a lot more supporters Jan You seemed like you could actually win this but you didn't make to the merge what happened: Lisa, Sandra, and Soul turned on me I felt betrayed by Soul but I know Sandra and Lisa are behind it How would you describe your relationship with Soul: I'm like his mother and he's like my son his mother is an expat wife so I'm like his mother Do you approve of Sandra and Soul's relationship: Of course Thaddeus Is it weird knowing you were eliminated over Lisa's hat: Weird I make one comment and she eliminates me over it How does it feel being first out when the teams dissolved: Weird I thought I would make it to the end but it just doesn't make sednse According to others you were a lot different in the game why: I knew I had to make friends not enemies so I had to act nice to win Thor Why did you vote for yourself: I wanted myself out After Thaddeus left you went insane why: I had no idea what to do it was just so confusing and I just couldn't handle it anymore How do you feel the tiebreaker was: Ridiculous, I was really figity while Candace was all arrogant and calm Soul You insulted Sandra in Puerto Rico then soon fell head over heels for her what happened: I don't know I just saw something about her that was a strong, nice, and competitive I knew that she was really special Why did you break the two motors in Ecuador: I knew Sandra, Lisa, and I needed to get there fast so I needed to slow them down How upset were you that you were eliminated: Very, I thought Sandra, Lisa, and I would be the Final 3 I guess melting the motors are what cost me the game Ferb You were in a relationship with Wendy how did that affect your gameplay: It made us closer and try to be the final 2 and I wanted to try harder and harder You were tossed around like a ragdoll Wendy offered to help you if youy had agreed would you still be in: Probably, I thought I'd be okay but I wasn't How happy were you when everyone learned of Candace: Yes yes I was Phineas You were horribly injured in China how did that affect you: It made me weaker and do even worse in every challenge. The falling of the rail didn't hurt much but after that it just went downhill from there on leaving me with multiple injuries Isabella wanted to quit for you and your out how much harder do you think she'll work: Isabella is a very hard worker so I think she will go to great lengths to win and I know she is definitely gonna win it You were the only remaining male were your chances dropped when that happened: No the girls were against each other so that actually gave me an advantage (screen switches back to the stage) Bridgette: Okay a lot has been revealed Geoff: So let's talk about it in Truth or Hammer Bridgette: I thought we weren't tdoin that Geoff: I know I was joking Phineas you were slowly going insane mainly due to loser class Phineas: The compartments were more comfortable than the seats Bridgette; Well let's see who's team Candace (Rufus, Stacy, and Jenny raise their hands) Bridgette: Team Isabella (Phineas, Tracy, and Irving raise their hands) Geoff: Team Sandra (Soul & Jan raise their hands) Bridgette: Team Lisa (Baljeet, George and Mandy raise their hands) Geoff: Team Wendy (Ferb, Thaddeus, and Thor raise their hands) Bridgette: Wait someone didn't raise their hand if you voted raise your hand (everyone but Buford raises their hand) Geoff: Buford why didn't you vote Buford: I don't feel anyone should win a game that doesn't count Phineas: Buford if a girl beats you at something it still counts Buford: Does not Phineas: Yes yes it does (two start arguing) Buford: Girls can't win anything Phineas: But the final 5 consists of girls Buford: Your just upset because you lost Phineas: Um so are you Buford: No I'm not Bridgette: Security (Chef blows an airhorn stopping the fight) Bridgette: We get it Buford's a chauvinist Buford: Don't use words I can't understand Ferb: Chauvinist means sexist (Buford laughs a little) Stacy: You are so immature Geoff: Now before we move on I have a surprise you wanna see Baljeet;s worst moment Everyone: No Geoff: Second worst Everyone: Okay (video plays of Baljeet tilting the sled and pauses at Baljeet giving an evil smile) Bridgette: Geoff that wasn't planned Geoff: I know I saw it before the show and I just wanna know Bridgette: What? Geoff: Well Baljeet tipped over the sled by accident but here we see him givng an evil smile please explain Bridgette: Geoff next time please tell me your gonna do something like this Geoff: Okay sorry I didn't tell you I was in a hurry and forgot Bridgette: Okay now back to the topic please explain Baljeet: I was happy we were gonna win and ice was getting in my eyes Geoff: Really nothing seems to be flying Bridgette: Or falling Baljeet: Okay fine I meant to scare my team for revenge for voting me Bridgette: Really that's unlike you Baljeet: I was really upset Geoff: Let's talk about the contestants Phineas you are up Phineas: Isabella really was ice to me she was even willing to quit SOul: So were you Tracy: Yeah weren't your hands bleeding perfusely Phineas: Don't remind me Ferb: Wendy was the best George: I can't believe she wasn't respected until Ukraine Geoff: She deserved Soul: Yeah but Sandra was awesome Tracy: She was a fighter Jan: She deserves it Phineas: I'm surprised Candace was so mean to her Mandy: Not just her everyone Ferb: To be fair you mudded her mouth Mandy: SHe mudded Lisa's hair she should win SOul: Lisa rocked Bridgette: I think she might win Tracy: She cost me but she still rocks Geoff: Well that's all the time we have see you next time on Total Drama WorldWide Aftermath Category:Fanon Works Category:Parodies Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Episodes Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:International Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Dialogue Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes